


Antivan Massage

by sami_jo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sami_jo/pseuds/sami_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrian Tabris has never been with anyone, male or female.  What will he do with Zevran's offer of an Antivan massage?</p><p>Originally written for kmeme prompt of Virgin M!Tabris/Zevran found here http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/328.html?thread=273480#t273480</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antivan Massage

Zevran had watched him for months, stalked him almost. This man, his Warden, was the most confusing and seductive mix he had ever encountered: strong, controlled and commanding on the field of battle and in every other public place; young, insecure and so very innocent in matters of love. Zev had tried outright seduction and scared the younger elf away. The blush that colored the Warden's cheeks said that his advances weren't entirely unwanted, but Darrian had skittered away stammering apologies every time Zevran made an overt attempt at even flirting. He had never encountered such a combination. Every flustered, blushing response had only inflamed Zev's desire more; but he had learned to be patient.

He chuckled when he considered his plight. Zevran Arainai, great Crow assassin, reduced to stalking and assassinating the virginity of heroes; well, one hero. He found he had little desire to educate the equally innocent Alistair. That thought brought its own disturbing implications that Zev was choosing to ignore.

Zevran had made his desire for the Warden quite clear. He had hoped that Darrian would overcome the initial nerves and seek him out, but at the rate the Warden was progressing on his own, they would be well into the next blight by the time he made a move. So Zev began a subtle seduction: sitting just a little too close, brushing against him, standing just behind him to speak into his sensitive ears. His efforts were rewarded with further blushes in that fair skin, but more and more, Darrian would lean into his touch, savor that moment of contact before catching himself and jerking away with a blush. More importantly, the self contained Warden had begun to trust Zevran with bits of himself. Zev found himself ever more drawn to this complicated man.

But tonight Darrian was tucked away into himself more than ever. Tonight he was staring into the fire; the strain of every decision, the pain of every life lost and taken, and the overwhelming urgency of their quest etched into his face. The rest of the party had left him alone to brood, retiring to their cold tents early. Zevran had other plans.

*******

Darrian hesitated over Zevran's offer. The thought of a massage, an _Antivan_ massage from a particular Antivan elf who lit his skin on fire and made his heart pound, was a very tempting offer. The insecurity clawing at the back of his mind gave him pause. He was bluffing his way through his entire life, it seemed. Could he really bluff his way through sex with a man so experienced? He wasn't even certain what it was he wanted, only that he wanted it desperately. But surely Zevran had surmised his inexperience by now? His fumbling attempts at flirting must surely have revealed his innocence. And yet, here Zev was offering a night of pleasure and release; a night where he didn't have to be the one in charge for a change.__

Zev shifted closer to him and Darrian caught the spicy scent of the Antivan. It was intoxicating. He assented with a whimper and found his face cradled in the assassins dexterous hands. A calloused finger traced his sensitive ear while those honey colored eyes searched his face. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine. Then he felt Zevran's lips on his, tender at first, then more insistent as he deepened the kiss and flicked his tongue in and out of Darrian's mouth.

Agile fingers released the buckles on his armor. When they had to break the kiss to pull the breast-piece over his head, Zev had caressed the small of his back and immediately resumed the kiss as soon as the armor cleared his head. Zev had nudged his legs up one at a time to release his boots, then unfastened his leggings while Darrian fumbled with the fastenings on Zevran's armor. He needed to feel the other man's skin against his.

His fumblings elicited a deep chuckle from Zev. That sound went directly to Darrian's core, tearing a moan from his lips. Zev turned his head to the side and began a gentle kissing and nibbling from the base of his neck up to the tips of his sensitive ears and back again, while Zev's sure fingers took over the task of unfastening his own armor. Darrian buried his fingers in Zev's hair and clung to him.

They separated when Zevran pulled his armor over his head and shucked his breeches. He was stunned by the beauty of Zevran's body, and beauty was the correct word. He was strong, graceful and sinuous with the lines of his body accentuated by the lines of his tattoos. Darrian had never allowed himself to look before, though Zev was hardly shy with his body around camp.

Darrian wanted to touch him again, wanted to feel the heat of his skin, drink in his scent and taste. He didn't know where to begin or what he should do. He froze with his hand halfway to Zevran's chest. Zev saw his indecision and pulled him close with another low chuckle.

"Relax, my Warden. I doubt that you would harm me and I will do nothing you do not wish. So do whatever you desire. As you can see, I very much enjoy your touch."

*******

Zevran felt Darrian relax in his arms. Zev kissed him again and led him to a bedroll. He guided the Warden down and reached for the oil he had secreted in his breeches earlier.

"I promised you a massage, and a massage you shall get." he said in response to the questioning look from Darrian.

Straddling the younger man's legs, he went to work on the muscles of Darrian's chest, alternately massaging the muscles and sensuously teasing his nipples and sides. It gave him the perfect opportunity to admire the Warden's body. Zev slowly worked his way down the toned body, releasing one kind of tension while building another.

When Darrian's chest and arms had been loosened to his satisfaction, he let his hands trail down the man's sides, carefully bypassing the erection that was straining towards him. He moved to Darrian's feet, massaging oil into each one and earning delighted moans from Darrian. He worked his way up the well muscled legs to the top of Darrian's thighs, still carefully avoiding touching his erection.

The Warden began to reach for himself, and Zev brushed his hand away, "Patience, mi amora. All in good time."

*******

Darrian nearly screamed in frustration when Zev pushed his hand away. He was on fire with need. He wanted to pull Zevran on top of him and feel his body stretched over him. He wanted to touch the other man. He wanted release.

But he trusted Zevran, and he liked this lack of control or whatever it was. Something about it stoked the flames in him even higher; and so when Zev told him to roll over, he did.

He felt Zevran straddle him again, but this time he could feel Zev's length rubbing against him. He could feel the heat of where it lay against the skin of his lower back, feel the trail of wetness it left behind. Zev thrust gently along his back as he massaged the tension from Darrian's back. Every movement stoked the flames of Darian's need higher.

Then Zev nudged Darrian's legs apart and settled his knees between them. The massage was replaced by warm, wet kisses trailing down his spine. Darrian arched his back into the sensation and let out a loud moan.

"Hmmm, like that do we?"

The words had been spoken just above his crack, and the warm breath in that sensitive place caused him to shiver and moan again. The Warden could feel Zevran's chuckle vibrate through his tongue which was currently tracing a line just outside his crack and down to the top of his thigh, then around and back to the top again. Zev was slowly edging his legs apart, spreading him wider while Zev's tongue worked its way closer and closer to his opening. He was becoming uncomfortable with the idea until Zev's tongue hit his center and the pleasure overwhelmed him.

The gentle probing of Zev's tongue was replaced with that of a well oiled finger, dipping and teasing; running in gentle circles around his hole then probing gently at the center. Every time it pushed in a little deeper. The feeling was odd, but good, and Zev's mouth and his other hand that were wandering over the rest of his body distracted from the unusual sensation. Finally, a finger slipped all the way inside of him. It was strange, foreign but not exactly uncomfortable. Again, the kisses and caresses on his sides, back and thighs distracted him and he soon grew used to the gentled thrusting motion of Zev's finger inside of him.

Then that finger twisted and hit something inside of him that sent a jolt of pure electric pleasure through his body. He found himself involuntarily pushing himself back against that finger, wanting it deeper, wanting that feeling again. Zev obliged, rubbing that spot over and over, never quite setting a rhythm he could get used to. Every time it was a surprise, a fresh jolt that left him begging for more.

A second finger joined the first and Zev began to alternate rubbing with gentle thrusts and drumming his fingers against that spot. It was driving Darrian wild. He was circling towards the precipice, closer and closer; and then it stopped. The fingers were removed and he felt empty. Before he could assemble a coherent thought, he felt something else pressing at his entrance. He felt Zevran's body shudder as he slowly and oh so gently pressed himself all the way inside Darrian.

Both were quivering at the intensity of the sensations, and Zevran held himself there for a long moment; then with gentle kisses to Darrian's neck and back he began a slow rocking motion. Every movement sent shockwaves through Darrian's body. He felt full and so very exposed. Every small shift altered the pressure on that place inside him that sent lightning chills through his system.

Zev pulled them tightly together and gently rolled them on their side. He was cradling Darrian's head with one arm and gently caressing his stomach and chest with the other. He began to gently nibble on Darrian's ears, hardly moving otherwise. When the shudders subsided, he began to move inside Darrian again and stroke his length. Darrian found himself moving with him, wanting more. Zev let the motion build slowly; from rocking and grinding to gentle thrusts to long, slow thrusts.

Darrian was completely senseless, lost in wave after wave of pleasure, craving more. He twisted his body so that they could kiss. Zevran picked up the pace and soon he was screaming into their kiss as he came. He was only vaguely aware of Zevran's final forceful thrusts and the way he called Darrian's name as he shuddered through his own release.


End file.
